


Frostbite (Genshin x Danganronpa crossover)

by Dabiphobia



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: After or before the killing game? Nah we going after AND before the killing game, Angst, Body Worship, Crack Crossover, Crossover ship because I stan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diluc and Kanon are speechless rn, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Execution, FLUFFY IDIOTS, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kaeya being the big sad, Kaeya needs help, Leon and Kaeya are kinda sus, Leon being a himbo, Leon has insecurities, M/M, Mentions of Sayaka, Nightmares, No Smut, Other, PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Song lyrics 👌, Swearing, Trans Character, bastard eyepatch man falls in love with baseball himbo, chatfic, for Leon at least, mentions of the killing game and Junko, really ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabiphobia/pseuds/Dabiphobia
Summary: Oneshots of a ship I created because I stan Kaeya and Leon(Oneshots for you lovely children)
Relationships: Kaeya/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 2





	Frostbite (Genshin x Danganronpa crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> B-but they love each other... 
> 
> This is cute shut up 
> 
> Also ik that Kaeya is in his twenties so I aged Kaeya down to 20 (cause Kaeya is like 26) and aged Leon to 19

The night was a dark and cold. People walking around or in restaurants laughing at stories that others have been sharing. Birds chittering and nestling together to keep warmth.   
  


the moon illuminated Leon, he was sitting at the edge of his shared bed with his boyfriend texting one of his good friends Mondo. He was only wearing his binder and the skinny jeans that he usually wore his shirt and jacket in a pile at the end of the room along with some of his boyfriends clothes. He sighed a little ruffling his hair as he put his phone down. He laid down and tried to be as careful as possible as to not hurt his chest.   
  
“Ah...there you are..i thought you had left.” A light chuckle was then heard at the end of the sentence 

Leon immediately knew who was talking and carefully sat back up again staring at Kaeya who was leaning against the doorframe.   
  
“You should really take that off..” he said as he sat next to Leon. He stared a little.   
  
Ah, it seemed Kaeya wouldn’t be leaving any time soon... but Leon was too scared to tell him to leave when he had just got there And he HATED getting teased by Kaeya. He never said anything though.   
  
“Is something the matter? If your uncomfortable with me being here I can just leave...it’s not that big a problem.” He whispered, 

Goddamnit. 

“N-no! No...it’s fine..y-your my boyfriend I shouldn’t have to...” Leon trailed off. Kaeya blinked if Leon was having gender dysphoria (which he could understand. Not that he was saying Leon wasn’t perfect because he was in every way possible) he would try and reassure him and help in every way possible.

”Leon.” Kaeya blankly started his sentence. Leon shook a little as this terrified him and not to mention the fact that Kaeya was intimidating as shit but not as intimidating as Diluc..  
  
“W-what?...” he whined. Kaeya laughed softly. 

“I’m trying to help you here...you sound insecure...are you?” He asked, Leon averted his gaze and shifted. His chest started to hurt now.   
  
Kaeya took his hand and whispered: 

“your beautiful...okay? I don’t care what gender your comfortable in as long as your happy with who you are...” he finished smiling at the younger boy.   
  


“And if your uncomfortable with me being here just say and I’ll leave..” he spoke. Kaeya’s smile always made Leon feel better about himself.   
  
“I’ll give you some space for now.” He said kissing Leon’s forehead as he got up and left the room.   
  


Leon smiled to himself, he loved Kaeya so much and the fact that he was so caring and understanding made Leon smile even more. He sighed and took of his binder and put on his shirt back on.   
  


He knew Kaeya was going to be there with him until he didn’t need him anymore.   
  


which would be a very long time until he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you want more then I’ll be more than happy to write more! 
> 
> But I hope you know that your beautiful. You are a blessing from the world and you are perfect.  
> Drink water and take care of yourself you precious human! 
> 
> Bye bye! 💖


End file.
